


22 (and so in love with you)

by baevenreyes



Series: Trampoline Park AU [22]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baevenreyes/pseuds/baevenreyes
Summary: It's Alex's 22nd birthday and she's bummed that Maggie can't be there.orMaggie's still the best girlfriend in existence.





	22 (and so in love with you)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank the anon on Tumblr who reminded me that I was coming up on 22 stories (how??? remember when this was just a one shot?) and that TSwift has a song called 22. I almost missed the chance!!
> 
> This was just going to be fluff, some deep stuff snuck in at the end. Enjoy!

Alex Danvers wakes up on her 22nd birthday, groans loudly, overdramatically, and rolls back over to go back to sleep.

She’s fully aware that she’s being childish.

She’s fully aware that it’s highly immature to not want to celebrate her own birthday like this.

She’s fully aware that her mom and her dad and her little sister are making her breakfast right now, she can even smell the burning pancake batter. (Kara’s still getting the hang of it, okay?)

But all she wants is to curl up in her fluffy blanket and feel sorry for herself.

Because it’s her fucking birthday and her girlfriend is half a country away.

Because Maggie’d spent the last two summers with her aunt in Midvale – including the summer her and Alex met – and her parents had _insisted_ that she come home for winter break this year, even though Alex _knows_ Maggie is miserable when she’s home in Blue Springs. It just isn’t her place anymore, and now that Alex has met her parents (they randomly walked into Maggie’s dorm room one day at the beginning of Alex’s senior year, thank _god_ Alex and Maggie were just getting ready to leave for dinner and not in a _compromising_ position), she totally understands why. Maggie deserves so much better.

She was going to come stay with Alex, like she did last year. Because Alex’s birthday always fell in their winter break, and it was just _perfect_ to spend it with her family _and_ Maggie, curled up on the couch sipping hot chocolate, watching Disney movies with Kara all day. And then going out for dinner, just her and Maggie, and taking a long, romantic walk through the park close to their house – holding hands and pressing close, and kissing in the snow, and wishing that the moment could last forever. (Alex’s 21st birthday had been pretty great, she wouldn’t mind if every birthday for the rest of her _life_ was spent exactly the same way.) Which is why she’s so fucking _bummed_ that Maggie isn’t here. _Stupid Sawyers. Stupid Blue Springs. Stupid-_

There’s a knock on her door and Alex mumbles something that sounds, she hopes, vaguely like “go away”. She feels a little bad, especially if it’s Kara knocking, and she _knows_ she’s 22 now, but let her be an angsty teen about this, please. Her door opens anyway, but she doesn’t turn around from where she’s lying, facing the wall. Maybe if they think she’s still asleep, they’ll leave her alone-

Her whole body goes rigid as someone jumps on top of her, and oh, she’s going to _kill_ Kara- wait. This person is definitely not an eight-year-old, and-

And now kisses are being pressed to her temple, and familiar legs are straddling her body, and _oh_ she knows those lips and _oh,_ she knows that smell too, so she turns her head to return the kiss, and she doesn’t think she’s _ever_ been this happy to see someone in her whole entire life.

(She may be overexaggerating a little bit, but Maggie’s here and Maggie’s kissing her and Maggie’s _here._ )

Maggie’s breathless and her eyes are shining when she pulls back, and Alex doesn’t know when she sat up but her hands are on Maggie’s hips and Maggie’s arms are around her neck and it’s _perfect._

“Jeez, Danvers, you get up at fucking six A.M. every day to go for a run, but can’t wake up on time for breakfast on your own-“

Alex cuts her off with another kiss, still not quite believing she’s here. The kiss deepens quickly, but Alex hears a yelp from downstairs and is suddenly reminded that her whole family is, like, _right there._

“What are you doing here, Mags? You weren’t- your parents- I-“

“I don’t know if you know this, Danvers, but I am twenty one years old, a grown ass woman, and if I want to buy a plane ticket to go see my girl on her birthday-“

Alex gives her a sceptical look, knowing Maggie uses almost all of her money to keep gas in her car and flannels in her closet.

“- if my girlfriend’s _dad_ wants to buy me a plane ticket to come see her on her birthday, my parents can’t really stop me, can they?”

Alex makes a mental note to thank her dad for once again making her dreams come true. Honestly, the man deserves a medal. For now, though, she just wants to kiss her girlfriend some more, because she hasn’t seen her, hasn’t _touched_ her, in a week and a half and she knows it seems clingy, but if _this_ is what clingy feels like, she never wants to stop. They keep it innocent, because the door is open and Kara could come in at any second, but _god_ , nothing compares to kissing Maggie. Her lips are still the softest thing Alex has ever encountered, and her tongue is still perfect, and her skin under Alex’s fingertips is still the most beautiful feeling in the world-

“Ew!”

They pull back, Maggie blushing shyly and Alex sticking her tongue out at her eight-year-old sister.

“It’s my birthday, I can do what I want,” she says, punctuating it with another kiss to Maggie’s lips.

Kara just shrugs, and in that sassy way she’s been picking up from Lucy lately, says, “Well, _I_ don’t like cold pancakes, but if you’re not coming, there’ll be more hot ones for me, so…”

She darts out the door, and Alex giggles. Maggie grins at the sight, and Alex can’t help but kiss her again.

“Come on, Danvers, we don’t want your birthday pancakes to get cold.”

Alex gets up when Maggie laces their fingers together to pull her out the door, a permanent smile on her face. She can’t believe Maggie’s _here_.

“Hey, Sawyer?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

Maggie stops them in the hallway to press Alex up against a wall and kiss her senseless.

“Happy birthday, babe.”

***

Alex comes downstairs to find her parents grinning at her, sitting at the kitchen table. She grins right back, and they get up to congratulate her.

“Happy birthday, sweetheart,” her dad says, kissing her cheek and squeezing her shoulder. Alex pulls him into a tight hug.

“Thank you, Dad.” And then, softly into his ear. “And thank you for flying Maggie out. It means _so much._ ”

He squeezes her once more, and smiles softly at her when he pulls back from the hug. “I’m sorry I can’t join you for breakfast, but I should get to work. I love you all.” He kisses Eliza, ruffles Kara’s hair and winks at Maggie before heading to the front door. Eliza pulls Alex into her arms next.

“Happy birthday, honey. I can’t believe you’re growing up so fast, but I am _so, so_ proud of the woman you’re becoming. I love you so much.”

Alex clings tightly to her mom for a second before pulling back and smiling at her.

“Thank you, Mom. I love you, too.”

“Okayyy, everyone loves everyone, can we please _eat_ now?” Kara interrupts the heartfelt moment.

Alex giggles again, goes to sit down next to Kara in front of a plate of slightly burnt and misshaped pancakes she assumes are for her due to the single candle sticking out of the top of the stack. Maggie sits down on her other side and she automatically laces their fingers together, but keeps her body turned to Kara.

“You’re getting really sassy these days, huh?”

“Lucy says we’re s’posed to be strong, ind- independent women.”

“Lucy sounds like she’s sassy, too.”

Kara just shrugs and attacks the stack of pancakes on her own plate.

Alex shares an amused look with her mom and Maggie before doing the same.

***

Kara gasps loudly three pancakes into her breakfast. The other three women at the table all look up immediately, and Alex smiles softly at the thought that Maggie is just as worried as her and her mom about whatever it is that gave Kara a fright. Alex sometimes still can’t believe she got this lucky.

“Alex!”

The little girl looks absolutely horrified, her blue eyes huge, and then jumps up to wrap her arms around Alex’s waist.

“I forgot to say! Happy birthday!”

Alex chuckles into her little sister’s hair, feeling a sudden rush of affection for the girl. She wraps Kara up in a hug and kisses the top of her head.

“Thank you, Kara. And thank you for the pancakes, too.”

Kara pulls back and grins proudly. The affection bubbles up in Alex again.

“You like them? Mom let me flip them myself!”

Alex matches Kara’s grin, just as proud.

“They’re delicious, sweetie. You’re really getting the hang of it.”

Sometimes Alex thinks she could live on the sight of Kara’s smile and the feeling of Maggie’s hand in hers alone.

***

Maggie takes her out to dinner, to a small, romantic restaurant, and Alex has to catch her breath when her girlfriend appears at her bedroom door. Maggie’s wearing a black dress, tight to her skin, criss-crossed cut out at her sides, her hair half-up and her arms bare. Alex thinks she might never breathe properly again, let alone talk. Which sucks, because she really wants to tell Maggie how beautiful she looks right now.

“You look stunning, Danvers.”

Alex looks down at her blue dress subconsciously, smoothing down the unwrinkled material, and smiles softly at Maggie when she looks back up. Maggie steps forward, placing her hands on Alex’s waist. Alex places her arms on Maggie’s shoulders, leaning in for a soft kiss. She keeps her eyes closed for a few seconds after Maggie’s lips leaves hers, unable to stop a small smile from gracing her own.

“You… are the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen, Mags.”

“Yeah? Sayin’ that with your eyes closed, babe?”

“Just because I can’t see you, doesn’t mean you’re not beautiful, you’re like one of those memes.”

“What meme?”

“Y’know, _Maggie Sawyer looks beautiful today. I didn’t see her, but I know she looks beautiful._ That meme.”

Maggie surges forward to kiss her nose.

“You, Alex Danvers, are a dork.”

“Your dork, though.”

Her girlfriend laces their fingers together and pulls their bodies together. Alex feels like _such_ a sap, but she has to catch her breath again. God, when did she get this fucking lucky?

“Yep. All mine.”

***

“So. I got you a gift.”

“Maggie. I said no gifts. Even my mom listened to me, hell, even _Kara_ listened to me.”

Maggie blushes, looking slightly guilty.

“I know, I know. But I saw it, I promise I didn’t go out to get you something, but I saw it and I _had_ to buy it for you. Just open it, please?”

She places a small gift bag on the table between them, a shy smile on her face. Alex takes the bag, smiling at her girlfriend, and promptly digs into the tissue paper. (Just because she said no gifts doesn’t mean she’s any less excited about this one.) What she finds makes her heart swell about three sizes, and it takes a lot of self-control to not jump across the table and kiss her girlfriend senseless.

It’s a necklace. And Alex has never been a jewellery kind of girl, but _this. This_ is just _perfect._ A silhouette of a wave, the ends fixed to a thin silver chain, and that’s it. It’s simple, and beautiful, and just so… _her._ It’s just perfect, and Alex feels herself tear up.

“Maggie. This is… perfect.”

 Maggie grins that beautiful grin she gets when she’s really, ridiculously, _perfectly_ happy.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Will you… can I put it on for you?”

“Of course.”

Maggie gets up and walks around the table, their fingers brushing as she takes the necklace from Alex. She delicately brushes Alex’s hair from her neck and fastens the necklace, leaning down to kiss Alex’s forehead. And Alex can’t help herself, she turns her head and catches Maggie’s lips in hers. Their lips move together for a few seconds, but seeing as they’re in a public place, Maggie pulls back. Just far enough that Alex can still feel her lips moving when she whispers to her.

“I love you, Alex Danvers.”

“And I love you, Maggie Sawyer.”

***

They walk back home after dinner, the air cold and crisp against their bare legs. They’re both wearing thick coats, but that doesn’t stop them from huddling close together. There’s no need to talk, and Alex divides her time between looking up at the stars (isn’t the sky just so much more beautiful in winter?) and looking (slightly) down at the beautiful girl on her arm.

“You know, I never thought I would be happy?”

Maggie doesn’t react other than cuddling slightly closer to her girlfriend. It prompts Alex to talk further, after all, she did tell Maggie she’d tell her someday. And what better time and place?

“I always… I thought there was something wrong with me. I never really got happy? Like, I was content sometimes, I was pleased when good things happened, but the word _happy_ never really… fit? I just, I didn’t get it. I never seemed to feel as much as other people. I learned to live with it, got so used to it I barely even noticed it anymore, and then… well, Mags, then you kissed me for the first time and I… I’d never felt so _much_ before. I… I think…”

She takes a deep breath.

“I think that’s the first time I ever really felt happiness.”

At that, Maggie reacts.

“Oh, Alex, sweetheart.”

Maggie’s hands make their way under Alex’s coat to pull their bodies together and rub soothing circles on Alex’s lower back. There are tears in her eyes, and Alex brings her hands up to wipe them away.

“No, Mags, it’s not sad, I… it was amazing. It was… it was beautiful. And then, we started our relationship, and I suddenly felt so happy all the time, I… I don’t even know how I lived without it. I don’t know how I lived without _you_ , Maggie. So, thank you. I love you.”

Maggie kisses her. Maggie kisses her with so much love and affection that Alex doesn’t quite know what to do with it, but she promised herself she’d stop pushing her feelings down and let herself enjoy other people’s affections, especially Maggie’s. So she lets Maggie keep kissing her senseless, keep kissing the heat back into her body, keep kissing her because she loves her and she’s so, _so_ happy.

“Alex Danvers, you are the most beautiful person I know, and you deserve so much happiness. Consider it my new life mission to keep you happy always, Danvers.”

Alex grins, and kisses Maggie’s nose, making her giggle.

“Well, babe, you’re doing a pretty good job.”

***

“Wait. Where’s my dad’s car?”

“I _may_ have convinced your dad to take your mom to that fancy hotel they’ve been wanting to try out. And Kara _may_ be sleeping over at Lena’s.”

Alex takes Maggie’s cheeks into her hands and starts placing butterfly kisses all over her face.

“You. Are. The. Best. Girlfriend. Ever.”

“Come on in, Danvers. You are fucking gorgeous in that dress, but I can’t _wait_ to get it off you.”

“Ditto, babe.”

***

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Let me know what you thought in the comments, I'm @bi-genius on Tumblr.


End file.
